Now or never
by niki230
Summary: Harry Potter nunca había sido un chico enamoradizo. Sin embargo, claramente sabía reconocer el atractivo de alguien cuando lo miraba. A pesar de esto, nunca había hecho nada más que aprovechar la buena vista de vez en cuando. Claro, todo eso fue hasta que conoció a Draco Malfoy. Historia paralela a "Si tengo suerte" y "I want your love"


**Pareja: Drarry/Harco**

 **Advertencias: Esto es un semi-Au donde Harry venció a Voldy siendo bebé, Draco estudio en Durmstang y en donde Ginny tiene una banda junto a Draco, Luna, Fred y George.**

 **Edades: Ginny 16; Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione 17.**

 **Lean las notas finales, plz.**

* * *

 _Apenas te conozco_

 _Y ya sé que es amor_

 _Y nunca, nunca, nunca,_

 _Pararemos ¡no!_

 _Viviré sin miedos,_

 _Porque joven soy_

 **Live while we´re Young (Cover) - KevinKarlaylabanda**

* * *

Harry Potter nunca había sido un chico enamoradizo. Sin embargo, claramente sabía reconocer el atractivo de alguien cuando lo miraba.

Fue gracias a ello que supo su verdadera orientación sexual.

Al principio había tenido miedo. Es decir, ¿quién no tendría miedo al rechazo? Ni siquiera un Gryffindor como él era inmune a ello. Eso, sumándole el hecho de que él era el Niño-Que-Vivió, alias El-ejemplo-a-seguir-de-todos-sin-quererlo-realmente-incapaz-de-hacer-algo-sin-ser-juzgado. Porque, sí, a diferencia de la creencia popular, ser el centro de atención y el salvador de todos (sin siquiera haberlo elegido) no era fácil. Gracias a ese jodido título, hasta tener amigos _sinceros_ era algo difícil de conseguir. Así que, en resumen: Mientras medio mundo mágico quería ser Harry Potter, Harry Potter quería ser cualquiera menos él mismo.

Aunque, no todo era tan malo.

Harry no era alguien desagradecido y, así como lo negativo, también sabía apreciar lo positivo de su vida (que nada tenía que ver con su fama). Por ejemplo, tenía a su padrino Sirius y tenía a Remus, así como al clan Weasley y a sus amigos, Hermione y Ron. Incluso su casa de Hogwarts le agradaba. Aparte, había tenido una infancia agradable.

Pero, volviendo al tema de su sexualidad, Harry había decidido que tenía que decirlo tarde o temprano. Es decir, ¡era un Gryffindor, por amor a Merlín! ¿Dónde habían quedado esos ideales de su casa? ¿Dónde había quedado la valentía que tanto creía poseer?

Así que, con renovada determinación (y luego de saber que su padrino tenía una relación con el hombre lobo), decidió ser completamente sincero con las personas que quería.

Por suerte para él, salir del closet había sido más fácil de lo que hubiese esperado. Su padrino le había dicho que no había nada de qué avergonzarse y Remus le había dado su completo apoyo. Hermione y Ron no fueron una historia tan diferente. La castaña sólo había sonreído condescendiente y le había dicho que ya lo intuía y que nada cambiaría entre ello y Ron solamente se encogió de hombros y bromeó con que todo estaba bien, pero que lastimosamente para él, no era de su tipo.

Harry sólo rió, asintiendo y sintiendo cómo se quitaba un peso de encima. Además, Harry sabía perfectamente que el tipo de Ron eran las castañas e cabello rizado y estudiosas. Después de todo, Ron nunca había sido un buen actor.

Sin embargo, Harry aún no se había decidido a salir del armario frente a toda la comunidad del mundo mágico. Ni siquiera el resto de los Weasley sabían su pequeño secreto. Si bien no se esforzaba del todo por ocultarlo, tampoco iba por ahí gritando sus preferencias. Total, no le debía nada a nadie y su vida no era un maldito entretenimiento.

A pesar de que Harry se había visto atraído por uno que otro chico antes, nunca había hecho nada más que aprovechar la buena vista de vez en cuando. De todos modos, nunca había conocido a alguien hasta el momento que le hiciera desear ir a más.

Claro, todo eso fue hasta que conoció a Draco Malfoy.

Esa mañana, Harry se había levantado tarde, como casi todos los días del verano, y de no haber sido por la llamada de Ron, habría seguido bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¡Apresúrate, compañero! ¡Hermione nos matará si nos seguimos atrasando!— Fue lo primero que Ronald Weasley dijo esa mañana, apenas puso un pie en Grimmauld Place.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Hola a ti también Ron.— Respondió con sarcasmo, acabando de ponerse la camisa.— Hermione ya sabe cómo somos. De seguro ya tenía previsto que nos retrasaríamos.

Eso no pareció tranquilizar del todo a su amigo, pero al menos le había dejado acabar de vestirse en paz.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de Hermione (casi una hora tarde, cabe recalcar), lo primero que notó Harry fue la presencia de un desconocido.

— ¿Y él quién es?— Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, mientras escaneaba al rubio con la mirada.

—Es un amigo, se llama Draco. — Harry escuchó la respuesta de Ginny y asintió, relamiéndose los labios de forma inconsciente. En realidad, Draco era bastante atractivo.

Harry se atrevería a decir que, con ese cabello rubio y ese cuerpo estilizado, el chico casi parecía uno de esos príncipes sacados de esos cuentos clichés.

—Oh, bien— Dijo, para luego dirigirse al rubio— ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

Harry se acercó, dispuesto a ayudar al chico que parecía tener problemas con dos baldes de agua, luego de que este asintiera levemente.

—Gracias…— La voz profunda y suave del contrario le hicieron mirarle a la cara.

No pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos grises ni notar que el chico era mucho más atractivo de cerca.

Por suerte, fue lo bastante disimulado como para que no se notara y tomó uno de los baldes del contrario, sonriéndole levemente.

No pudo evitar el hacer que sus dedos rozasen, sorprendiéndose con la suavidad de su piel y del deseo que esta le provocó. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse si todo el resto de su cuerpo sería igual de suave.

* * *

El primer cliente llegó unos treinta minutos después y fue Harry quien se encargó de tomar las llaves y prometerle al dueño que su auto estaría listo cuando llegara más tarde.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando otro apareció, atraído por el letrero que Luna trajo consigo a modo de disculpa por la tardanza. Esta vez, fue Ginny quien se encargó de él, aunque Harry no le prestó mucha atención. Estaba muy ocupado intentando que el auto brillara de limpio y, de paso, observar a Draco por el espejo retrovisor.

Estaba en medio de eso, cuando sintió la mirada de la pelirroja y se la devolvió.

Tuvo que hacer uso de todo el autocontrol que Remus le enseñó para no reír ante la escena. Ojalá no lo malinterpretaran, pero, vamos ¿cómo esperaban que no lo hiciera cuando Ginny estaba haciendo una extraña pose contorsionista sobre el auto enjabonado, moviendo las piernas y haciendo una extraña mueca con los labios?

Claro que, tampoco estaba en sus planes que la chica se cayera por andar comportándose extraño de la nada.

Se acercó preocupado a la chica, dispuesto a ayudarla. La llamó varias veces, cuando la vio mover sus labios como si estuviese a punto de besar a alguien. ¿Qué dementores estaría soñando?

— ¿Ginny?— La llamó de nuevo, suspirando aliviado al verla abrir los ojos.— ¡Ginny! ¿Estas bien?

La chica asintió, aún viéndose algo desorientada.

—Uh..s—sí— Asintió, levantándose con la ayuda del moreno— ¿Qué pasó?

—Te caíste del auto. ¿Por qué estabas acostada sobre él, de todas maneras?— Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño verdaderamente confundido. Es decir, aparte de su extraño comportamiento, el auto tampoco era tan alto como para que no alcanzara el lugar donde estaba limpiando.

La chica estaba a punto de responderle, pero fue interrumpida con la llegada de Draco y Hermione. Harry no pudo evitar mirar al rubio de reojo.

—Ten, ayudará a que no se te inflame.— La castaña le pasó una compresa con hielo, la cual Ginny aceptó gustosa y se la colocó en la cabeza.

—Quizá deberías ir a descansar un poco.— La voz de Draco sonaba tan monótona, que era difícil descifrar sus pensamientos. Además, Harry pudo notar un brillo de preocupación en los ojos del rubio y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era fraterna, de mera amistad o de algo más. Aunque, por supuesto que deseaba que no fuera lo último. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Harry Potter celaba a alguien que acababa de conocer?

—Estoy bien, en serio. Puedo continuar, igual ya voy por la mitad…

—Creo que deberías escuchar a tu amigo, Ginny.— Harry se metió a la conversación, apoyando al rubio Definitivamente era una mera opinión objetiva. Para nada habían celos hacia la chica involucrados. — Fue un golpe bastante fuerte. Además, podría volverte a pasar con esos tacones…

Podría estar celoso y desear que la pelirroja se fuera, pero también estaba algo preocupado. Después de todo, Ginny Weasley era la hermana de su mejor amigo y él era prácticamente otro hijo más de la familia, así que podría decirse que también era su hermana, pero sin lazos de sangre. Además, en serio, ¿quién se ponía tacones para lavar autos?

—Supongo que tienes razón.— Harry sonrió levemente al escucharla ceder— ¡Ah, sí!

El moreno miró curioso lo que hacía la chica, hasta que esta se dirigió hacia él con un trozo de papel. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento entonces.

—Mi banda tocará en unos días en un club muggle de Londres y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a vernos…— Comentó la chica, sonriendo de forma coqueta y pestañeando varias veces mientras le pasaba el trozo de papel con su número. — Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono. Puedes llamarme para que te pase la dirección.

Entonces Harry e _ntendió_. Y no pudo evitar estremecerse por eso. ¿Ginny… gustaba de él? La simple idea le produjo ganas de hacer una mueca. Además, ¿acaso creía que hacer esas raras expresiones y pestañar a la velocidad de la luz era atractivo? ¿Pero de dónde conseguía Ginny la información acerca de cómo conquistar a alguien?

No era porque la chica fuese fea ni mucho menos (de hecho, si fuera hetero quizá gustaría de ella y dejaba de lado el hecho de que se parecía demasiado a su difunta madre), pero simplemente no era mucho de su… tipo. Ni tenía el equipamiento necesario.

De todos modos, se forzó a sonreír.

— ¿No es más fácil sólo…— Draco se vio interrumpido por un golpe disimulado de la pelirroja. O quizá no tanto, pues Harry lo vio perfectamente. — Ugh, olvídalo. Iré a ver si la Comadreja y Granger necesitan ayuda.

No pudo evitar mirar con decepción la dirección por la que desaparecía el otro, caminando hacia su amiga castaña.

—¿Harry?

—¡Ah! C-claro— Harry tomó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo, luego de salir de su ensimismamiento— ¿El rubio estará?

Cuando se dio cuenta, la pregunta se había deslizado por sus labios. Pero, ¡hey! Tenía curiosidad.

—Uh… sí. Es el guitarrista. Pero no te preocupes, no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces.

Harry asintió, emocionándose ante la visión del sexy rubio tocando el instrumento y tomó la esponja para reanudar su tarea.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré. — Dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior y prosiguió con su labor de lavar el auto, mientras la pelirroja se despedía y se iba de ahí.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo como el rubio se acercaba y comenzaba a ayudarle.

—Gracias…— comenzó, no muy seguro de cómo llamarle. Después de todo, el rubio aún no le decía su nombre y no sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho de que él lo sabía por terceros.

—Draco. — el rubio respondió contrario y sonrió de lado. Harry sintió sus piernas flaquear ante la visión. — Puedes llamarme Draco, _Potter._

—Tú también puedes llamarme Harry ¿sabes?— Murmuró, abofeteándose mentalmente por la, más que evidente, timidez en su voz.

—No, de seguro todos te llaman así y a mí me gusta ser original. — dijo, guiñándole un ojo y volviendo a la labor de limpiar las ventanas del coche. El moreno se sonrojó debido al claro gesto sugerente. ¿Acaso tenía alguna oportunidad con el otro?

* * *

Harry se encontraba al otro día en una de las tantas habitaciones de Grimmauld Place, junto a sus dos amigos. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía evitar moverse de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado. Por un lado, no quería que anocheciese para no tener que ir al concierto donde, por boca de Hermione, había escuchado que la chica se le confesaría. Por el otro, tampoco quería quedarse en su casa y perderse el grandioso espectáculo que sería ver a Draco tocando la guitarra.

—Pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora?— Harry gimió, sentándose en su sofá, mientras Hermione le mirada con una mezcla entre pena y diversión. Ron solamente se limitaba a devorar los bocadillos que Kreacher les había traído, mucho más interesado en ello que en la conversación. Él no necesitaba saber los movimientos de su hermana para conquistar a un chico, muchas gracias. Aunque, debía agradecer que Harry fuera gay, no quería tener que matar a su mejor amigo por decidir tener una relación con su hermanita.

—Cálmate, Harry— Hermione intentó sonar conciliadora y el moreno bufó.— Sólo necesitas hacerle entender que ella no te gusta.

—Pero no es tan fácil, Hermione— gimoteó, deteniéndose para mirarla.— Es como una hermana. No tan cercana, pero sí. ¿Sabes lo incomodo que sería? Además, sabes que no sirvo para rechazar a la gente.

—Entonces no la rechaces directamente. Sólo necesitas hacerle entender que ella no te gusta.— repitió, rodando los ojos. Harry la miró aún sin entender.— Mira, te gustó su amigo ¿no?

El chico enrojeció, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo hacía una mueca.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser el hurón, Harry?— Ron gimió, aún con su perpetua mueca de asco cada que se mencionaba al rubio.

—Ron, sé que te desagrada desde que lo conociste (que aún te resiento no haberme invitado a tu casa cuando él estaba presente) y que prefieres a los calderos… Pero, no me puedes negar que es el epítome de la perfección. Al menos en el físico.

—Volviendo al tema…— Hermione rodó los ojos, interfiriendo al ver que la conversación se iba por otros rumbos.— ¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir?

—Ehm… Hermione, estábamos hablando acerca de cómo rechazaré a Ginny— Harry, francamente, no entendía hacia dónde quería llegar su amiga.

La castaña sólo se sostuvo el puente de la nariz y le lanzó una mirada de "no puedo creer que llegaras a ese nivel de estupidez". Harry frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—Si invitas a Draco a salir esta noche, matarás dos pájaros de un tiro— Explicó, como si le estuviese hablando a un bebé.— Tendrás al sensual adonis rubio y Ginny tendrá claro el mensaje acerca de tus… preferencias…

Entonces Harry captó su idea.

—Pero, ¿y si Draco me rechaza? Quedaré como un idiota.

Hermione le lanzó esa mirada de "sé muchas cosas que tú no, ahora calla y confía en mí".

—Yo sé lo que digo. Ahora lo importante es conseguir algo de ropa.

Harry nunca había pasado una tarde tan larga en su vida. Juraba que nunca volvería a ir de compras con Hermione. ¿Quién diría que sería tan quisquillosa cuando se trataba de comprar ropa?

Su único consuelo fue que Ron se había visto envuelto en todo esto y compartió su sufrimiento a regañadientes.

Al final, acabaron comprando un jeans ajustados y una chaqueta negra "que combinaba con su cabello" ¿y cómo no iba a hacerlo, si ambas cosas eran negras?

* * *

Llegó al local, buscando al rubio con la mirada y tensándose al ver como la pelirroja corría hacia él.

—¡Harry!— Exclamó.— Creí que no vendrías.

El chico sonrió de forma tímida, casi luciendo avergonzado.

—Lo siento. Es que lavé la ropa al llegar a casa y olvidé sacar tu número. Pero Hermione me dijo que ella también venía hoy, así que vine con ella y Ron.— Se excusó, aunque la verdad era que había perdido el papel desde el día anterior. De todas formas, Hermione y Ron habían dicho que ellos irían y él se les unió.

—Lo importante es que estás aquí. Ven, siéntate en primera fila. El show comenzará en poco tiempo.— la chica le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta una de las mesas del frente, provocando las protestas de Ron por, primero ser ignorado y luego enviado a cambiarse de mesa.

* * *

 _¡Hey! Es ahora o nunca._

 _Ahora o nunca._

 _No pienses más ¡déjalo ir!_

* * *

Harry no pudo desviar su mirada del rubio desde que la canción comenzó. Se sentía mal por ello, pero ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención a la letra ni a la pobre Ginny, quien estaba bailando en medio del escenario. Pero, ¿quién podría concentrarse cuando la mirada de Draco, tan profunda y hermosa, estaba puesta sólo sobre su persona y el instrumento?

Tragó saliva, intentando controlar las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza. ¡Malditas hormonas! Pero, tampoco podía culparlas. No cuando el contrario se veía tan jodidamente caliente en el escenario.

Finalmente, la canción acabó y era el momento de demostrar por qué era un Gryffindor, a fin de cuentas.

Entonces, Ginny se acercó a su mesa, retrasando sus planes.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?— la chica preguntó, expectante.

—Eso fue genial, Ginny—Dijo, levantándose. "Bien, es ahora o nunca" pensó.— ahora regreso.

Comenzó a caminar a paso decidido al escenario, a pesar de estar muriéndose de los nervios por dentro.

—¡Hey, Draco!— El pelinegro se acercó al rubio cuanto pudo, e hizo su mejor voz sugerente.— Me encantó la forma en que tocas la guitarra...

Notó con regocijo cómo el otro se sonrojaba levemente y tragaba saliva. Bien, al menos ya sabía que, al menos, no le era del todo indiferente.

—Uhm… Gracias, Potter. Hago lo que puedo. — El moreno notó la timidez del contrario y no pudo evitar sentirse halagado. Después de todo, había escuchado de Ron que el rubio no era alguien que se caracterizara por ser alguien tímido o fácil de avergonzar. Se sentía especial por ello, en cierto modo.

Así que, con renovada confianza, procedió.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo al Caldero Chorreante mañana en la noche. Ya sabes, para conocernos mejor…— Entonces, su ya seductora voz se tornó más profunda, se mordió el labio inferior. — tal vez podrías llevar tu guitarra y enseñarme a tocarla.

—Claro. Me encantaría, _Potter.—_ El ronroneo de Draco al decir su nombre le hizo sonrojarse levemente.

Quizá fue por el tono de voz al decir su apellido o el brillo en la mirada gris.

Quizá fue esa sensación cálida en lo profundo de su pecho o el buen presentimiento que tenía respecto al rubio.

En realidad, poco importaba la causa.

Lo único importante para Harry Potter en esos momentos, era que tenía una cita mañana en la noche, con nada más y nada menos que la única persona que había captado su interés al punto de casi obsesionarle con menos de 48 horas de haberlo conocido. ¡Incluso le había dado su número para planear la hora! Y cualquiera que le conociera, sabía que el moreno no era alguien que daba su número celular de buenas a primeras.

Ese hecho fue más que suficiente para estar de un excelente humor, a pesar de saber que el resto de la velada de esa noche sería muy, muy incómodo (al menos con la pelirroja). No que a él le importara, claro. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que Ginny le superaría fácilmente.

* * *

 **Here it is ;u;**

 **Dios, fue más rápido de lo que creí xd.**

 **Bien. Acá está el tan ansiado (creo y espero :´v) P.O.V. de Harry. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme su opinión al respecto. Mientras no sea ofensiva, claro.**

 **Ya me pondré a trabajar en la cita y podremos dar por concluida "Si tengo suerte" Aunque, quizá, (pero no prometo nada) haga una serie de drabbles de su relación luego de la misma. Como por ejemplo, las respectivas presentaciones familiares y demás uwu**

 **Acepto ideas si tienen alguna, y les daré el crédito por ello. Además, les informo que ando trabajando en otro one-shot drarry y un mini fic Toothcup, más la tercera parte de Meant to be yours :v**

 **Finalizando con este beio spam, me despido. 3**


End file.
